Digimon Tamers: Modified
by cynda1
Summary: Shaun is a young Digimon fanatic, and can't seem to get enough of it. After the incident with the D-reaper, he and several other kids have wanted a Digimon of thier own. Butwhat's wrong with Guilmon? Note: Copy Right for all of the canon characters goes to Bandai. Shaun belongs to gaia09. There are more characters, but I'll inform you with more info on chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1: Dodomon to Dorimon

'I don't understand what the big deal is!' Takato thought as he walked through the hall ways of Shinjuku middle school with the strange sensation that something was watching him. Well that was a no brainier! Everyone in the entire school was watching him! It wasn't just him thought either. His friend, Henry, was also being watched, and he was almost positive that his other friend Rika, who went to a different school, was also being watched. They just couldn't understand why. 'I mean, I know we saved the world from a giant killer red blob from destroying all of man kind as we know it, but hey, they would have done the same thing if it were them, right?'

Takato slapped his fore head at what he'd just thought. Of course they wouldn't! This is only a natural reaction to what they had done. They almost couldn't do the job for crying out loud! Takato looked over his shoulder looking at his crush, Jeri. He could tell this was making her feel uncomfortable, but he could also tell that she understood that this reaction was only natural. 'If I weren't one of the few people a part of this adventure, I'm sure I'd be staring at whoever did, too.' he told himself.

It had been a couple of months since their Digimon had returned to them, and despite things turning back to what you would call, 'normal,' people still couldn't get over what happened. He didn't need to hide Guilmon much anymore because his parents already knew about him, but the red Digimon started making these weird, low growls as if something was wrong. However, Guilmon never seemed to run off in any direction, so Takato didn't think anything of it.

His thoughts were interrupted as a young boy ran up to him and skidded to a halt trying to catch his breath. This boy's hair was disheveled on both sides, and on top of that hair was a pair of black, square goggles. He was apart of the soccer team, so he wore a blue soccer jersey with a white collared t-shirt underneath. He wore a pair of green khaki pants, and red sneakers. On his right arm he saw a white armband, while there was a blue one on his right arm. His name is Shaun.

Takato knew this kid as a soccer prodigy, but he also knew that he was pretty partial to Digimon, too, especially after what happened with the D-reaper. Takato turned toward the soccer prodigy with a smile saying, "Hey Shaun! How was soccer practice today?" Shaun was shocked at the sudden greet from Takato. He seemed pretty occupied by what he was doing. "Oh, hey Takato! Sorry, I didn't see you there!" he said this regaining his calm collective attitude. "Soccer practice was good, nothing too exciting happened."

Takato chuckled. "But what _did _happen?" Takato asked with more emphasis. Shaun smiled back. "Oh, of course!" he replied in a cool manor. "You know, the usual. I play a little soccer, people seem to be impressed by my skill, same ole, same ole." Takato nodded at this. Shaun had just recently been introduced to Guilmon and the other Digimon a day ago, and man was he excited! He found Guilmon the most interesting because he found dinosaurs fascinating, but he thought the other Digimon were great too! He wanted to get Guilmon used to more and more people just in case the red Digimon ever came across these people while he was gone.

"Hey Shaun, wanna go check up on Guilmon today?" Takato asked. Shaun sadly smiled at the offer, but sadly replied, "I'm sorry, but I can't today. Maybe another time, alright? I've got a lot of home work I need to do today, and there's just no way I could get around it. Maybe another time, alright?" Takato nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I understand. One of those days where your teacher gives you a butt load of home work just for the heck of it. It's disgusting!" Shaun laughed. "Yeah, it's like the only reason home work exists is to keep us away from the things we like!" The two of them laughed knowing that everything that was just said were 100% not true.

Shaun raised his right hand up and waved at Takato as he started heading for the exit. "Well, see you on Monday, Takato!" Shaun called out as Takato waved back as he gathered the rest of the school supplies he needed that night and went toward the club house where Guilmon was hiding. When he reached the entrance, he heard a low growling noise that sounded familiar to him. H then realized that the growl came from Guilmon. 'Oh no, not again!' Takato thought as he ran towards the hut-like house.

The growl became more and more violent by the second until Takato was by Guilmon's side doing everything in his power to calm the kindhearted Digimon down. Guilmon's growls became calm breaths as he regained his composure. "What's wrong boy?" Takato asked his best friend. Guilmon's expression was one of worry. "I don't know," he started. "I feel as though something's wrong, but I don't know what!" The more Takato looked at Guilmon's behavior, the more he wanted to know why. Even though he didn't know exactly what was causing it, he knew one thing.

Something was coming. And whatever it was, Guilmon could sense it. If he can sense it and come to the conclusion that it's bad, then maybe this won't have the same out come as the D-reaper did. Maybe this threat is worse.

'I've gotta talk to Henry, Rika, and the others about this! We have to be on our guard!'

Meanwhile, Shaun was walking home from school as he casually waved to his neighbors as he walked past them. People often marveled at how relaxed Shaun was, even his family. He couldn't fathom why himself, actually. He did have problems just like any other normal 12 year old boy would. It's just that he took it way better than most kids his age. If you could find anyone who could put a good mood in any situation, Shaun would be your guy.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion as he turned to see a light fall from the sky that seemed to be heading straight for the direction his house was in. He looked around, but found that the explosion seemed to have gone unnoticed by everyone else in town. He stared back at the direction of his house frantically, and shot towards his house like a bullet. 'Please be there! Please be there! Please be there!' he thought in panic.

Fortunately, the house was still in one piece, but there was this strange aura that seemed to surround a crater in his back yard. 'Talk about a plot hole...' he thought plainly. (I know that was a one-liner, but this is a Digimon story! There had to be at least one!) 'I wonder what could have caused this to happen?' The smoke that had been concealing whatever it was that caused the crater started to disperse. As such, Shaun braved the unknown and approached the strange matter from outer space, but when he looked into the hole, he only saw what looked like an egg. But there's no way an egg could have survived a fall like that! Maybe it was a meteorite or something like that. But then again, if it were a meteorite, wouldn't it be way smaller than that thing?

Shaun cautiously crept even closer to the mysterious item despite his better judgment, and managed to have a better look at it. The meteorite was definitely egg-shaped, but not any egg he's ever seen before. It was a dark purple color with a white blotch on top, and it was about the size of a big rock just small enough for him to carry without too much difficulty. Either that or the space rock was much lighter, either way once again he betrayed his better judgment and grabbed the said item. Apparently his better judgment wasn't very accurate. Seeing as he didn't melt, Shaun concluded that the rock was safe enough, and proceeded to bring it inside his house.

Once he entered the house he ran straight to his room and noticed that his sisters were watching a movie in the living room. So he placed the space rock on his soft pillow and walked over to where his sisters were. "Did you even notice what just happened?" he asked in disbelief. Sylvia, his older sister, replied with a cool statement of "Nope. Why?" Shaun rolled his eyes and approached his sisters in disgust. I this just proved that if anyone were more seemingly unaware of dangers around them than Shaun was, it would be both his sisters, but his older sister in particular. It didn't usually bother him, but he noticed this huge explosion and he wasn't even at the same block as his house. They were inside the house, and they didn't even notice?

"You know what? Come on! I've got something to show you outside." he said as he grabbed the two girls by the arm and dragged them to the back yard. "Hey! We were in the middle of watching High School Musical 3!" Sarah whined. "Yeah, well you watch that every day, and you have to admit that it's getting pretty annoying!" He opened the door and pointed at the crater and yelled, "See?!" The two sisters gazed in all directions, but Sylvia replied, "I don't get it. What are we supposed to see?"

Shaun was shocked at how unaware they were, and gazed back at the crater to find that it was still there. "What are you talking about?!" He scolded pointing at the area. "It's right there! Can't you see it?!" Sylvia looked at Shaun with a worried expression on her face. "Are you feeling alright, Shaun?" she asked. "Is the amount of homework that Teacher Mitsuki gave you making you paranoid again?" Shaun's jaw hung open when his sisters were walking away while he was looking at them and pointing back at the crater. He sighed in defeat and slowly sulked back to his room, but then remembered the rock that he'd found at the crater. He rushed into his room and quietly gasped when he saw that the rock was gone.

He gazed around his room frantically, but found nothing until he heard some giggling. "Okay Shaun, Sarah and I are going out for a little bit! Make sure you don't break anything, and please don't hurt yourself with your paranoia, okay?" Sarah said as she shut the door without giving Shaun a chance to reply. Typical Sylvia. He continued hearing the giggling when he saw something small and furry underneath his bed. He noticed it was twitching, so he decided to crawl by the bed to have a closer look. When he did so, he suddenly met the gazed of a pair of large black and yellow eyes.

He gasped and crawled backwards which caused the smaller creature to panic and go deeper under the bed. This caught the boy's attention as he slowly approached the frightened Digimon once again. The small creature growled at the boy's steady approach, but then soon calmed down when the goggle-head (as Rika calls the Digimon characters who wear goggles) said, "Don't worry little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you." This caused the creature to calm down, but not to move from its spot. The boy patiently waited for the courage of the ball shaped creature to rise, and, to his surprise, it didn't take very long to do at all.

As the creature slowly approached, the boy started making out details on the small figure. Like described before, it was a small and round creature with pointy ears. It was oddly furry, and had a white muzzle with a large mouth made up of several zigzag lines. Its eyes looked a bit angry at the moment, but it did seem like it had the potential of being cute.

When the small fuzzy creature was satisfied that the boy wasn't there to hurt it, the creature proceeded to explore the area around him. The reason was a mystery to Shaun, but perhaps the small creature was looking for something to eat. But he didn't even know what this thing was, much less what it eats. He placed a hand under his chin, and a hand under his elbow pondering. He then shrugged casually as he calmly walked towards the kitchen to check what they had stashed in the fridge.

He opened the white door to find that there were plenty of things that he thought were good, but he couldn't tell if they were good for the little guy or not. He grabbed a bag of baby carrots, a carton of eggs, and a bowl of grapes. If these didn't work, then he'd try something else. He went back to his room with his stash of goodies and placed them on the desk next to his bed, sat on the bed, and motioned for the creature to sit on his bed. The creature obeyed without question, which actually shocked the boy for a few seconds, and the boy started by handing the little baby a carrot. The creature sniffed it and took a bite, but then made a disgusted face and promptly spit it out. Well, he definitely didn't like carrots. Next, he tried an egg, which the creature actually liked a lot. Then he grabbed a grape and handed it to the small creature, but it ended the same as the carrot had.

This was perplexing to the boy. Almost everyone he knew loved carrots and grapes, and he certainly didn't know a single person who didn't like both, much less someone who liked raw eggs. He noticed the creature hopping impatiently, so he gave it another egg, grabbed the carrots and grapes, and went back to the fridge. Once he opened the fridge, he put the fruits and vegetables back in their rightful place, and grabbed a bag of beef jerky, an apple, and a bag of sliced ham.

When he entered his room with his groceries, he was shocked to find that the creature wasn't in a shape of a ball anymore. It now had for legs, and his front legs were now playing with his card scanner. It still looked the same, oddly enough, except now it had four legs with white tips on its feet, and a purple tail. The boy was a bit frustrated at the creature for messing with his card scanner, so he marched over there and tried to pull the device out of the creature's mouth. "Let go of my card scanner, you little space alien!" The creature was growling at first, but then stopped and let go of the scanner as soon as it recognized who the boy was.

The boy looked at the creature with a confused look on his face, but then continued on allowing the creature to try the new items that he brought. He started with the beef jerky, which he liked, but not as much as the egg. Then, he gave the creature the apple, but the creature seemed to hate it even more than the carrots and grapes. Finally he gave the creature a slice of ham, which he liked more than the jerky, but less than the egg. 'Hmm, it appears to only like protein items like meat.' The small creature hopped and opened his mouth making a sound that he could have sworn was a, "Thank you!" He blinked and stared at the creature and cautiously asked, "Um... I'm sorry, but did I just hear you talk?"

The creature hopped and squealed with a giant smile on its face. "My name's Dorimon!" Shaun gasped before he noticed that his card scanner started to glow, and it transformed into what he knew was a purple Digivice. 'Wait... what am I doing with a Digivice?' he asked himself as he turned to Dorimon. 'Unless...' "Are you..?" he asked, but was then interrupted. "A Digimon? Yes I am! And I don't know why, but I believe that you and I are meant to be partners!" Shaun could only stare at the purple Digimon after he (At this point Shaun just assumed it was a boy.) had explained everything to him. Dorimon could only giggle at Shaun's reaction as he said, "It's okay! You don't have to introduce yourself! Your name is Shaun!"

Shaun was surprised once again from the knowledge that this creature had somehow obtained. "How do you know my name..?" the boy asked at almost being at a loss for words. Dorimon tilted his head in confusion as he answered that question with a question of his own. "What do you mean, Shaun? Didn't you know who I was before I introduced myself?" Shaun, for once in his life, was struggling to keep a hold of himself as he tried to comprehend everything that was being said. It wasn't as if he was taking this negatively or anything, it was just all so much to take in at once. He actually had his own Digimon partner! This was awesome!

He ignored what he knew about previous Digmon Tamer and Digi-Destined and so forth, and focused what he had right then. Dorimon knew his name, and they were supposed to be partners for whatever reason he couldn't tell. However, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity that he wasn't anywhere near passing up. He looked down at the purple creature, and then turned to his alarm clock and gasped at the time. 5:20! "Aw man! I still have loads of homework to do!" He grabbed the carton of eggs and placed it in front of the young Digimon making him promise to stay put as the boy ran out of his room and grabbed his back pack and flipped through the supplies rushing through the work as fast as he could. To his surprise, he was done at 6:30, and his family still wasn't home.

He then went to check on his room, and found that the room hadn't been destroyed! If anything, it was cleaned up. He scanned around the room and saw Dorimon sucking up dirt and debris from all over the room. Shaun had only entered to seen the final touches being done. He placed both hands on his hips and faced his new friend with an impressed expression. He patted Dorimon on the head and gratefully said, "Thanks Dorimon! My room looks awesome!" The young Digimon blushed in embarrassment when the two of them heard someone knocking on the door. Shaun ran to the the door and shouted, "Who is it?"

"Please help me!" was the response. Shaun gasped. He knew that voice! He opened the door to reveal a shy looking girl who looked rather desperate right now. She had long light brown, almost blonde hair that was tied in pigtails. She had dark brown eyes with light tan skin. She wore her school uniform which was a light tan shirt over a white short-sleeved shirt. She wore a red plaid skirt and dark brown panty hoes that reach up to her thighs as well as black dress shoes. "Jikan, what happened?" Shaun asked in concern followed by Dorimon jumping on his shoulder with concern. Jikan stared at the two with a concerned expression of her own before saying, "Don't be alarmed at what I'm about to say, but I found a Digimon and it's dying!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Crest of Time

Author's Note: Okay, this is where I officially give credit to people who are helping me write this story. First of all the Character Copy Right. I'm also going to include the ones I put in the Summary so I don't confuse anyone.

Digimon Tamers and every Digimon in this story all belong to Bandai.

Shaun and the other members of the Takumi family all belong to gaia09.

Jikan, Mei, and all the Teishi and Henko family members belong to KirbyFan11.

* * *

The rest of the characters belong to me, cynda1. (Although it was the idea KirbyFan11 that gave Jikan the love interest Kendal.)

Shaun was a bit taken a back from the sudden request. "A Digimon... is dying?" he asked. Jikan nodded. "Yes, and we don't have much time! It's in horrible condition. I'm sorry to bother you, but this crest of mine brought me to you for some reason." Shaun shook his head. "No, you weren't bothering me. It's just that I'm afraid you might have asked for the wrong guy's help. I don't know that much about how to help heal Digimon." Jikan pleaded, "Oh, but you must help! You're the only one I can turn to! No one else will believe me, and this Digimon doesn't deserve to die!"

Shaun became even more shocked at the girl's behavior. Jikan was usually a timid, shy person, so why was she being so insistent? This must be an emergency if Jikan is actually yelling at him! Shaun nodded. "Alright," he nodded. "I don't know how I can help, but I'll try." Jikan brightened up and bowed in gratitude. "Oh thank you Shaun! I'll never forget this! Thank you for hearing me out!" She ran over to the street after Shaun had written a letter to his parents, and led the boy to the location of the Digimon. She couldn't let it die. Not after what happened. It was her friend.

**Flashback**

_Jikan had managed to finish her homework at home, so she was able to stay a little longer to see if her friend, Mei, would want to play another Digimon card game with her today. Jikan and Mei had met when Jikan had moved into Shinjuku Middle School in the same home room. That was where she was introduced into the card game by Mei, and they sparked a fast friendship because of this. The two of them always played the game whenever they had the time after school or during the weekends. Their parents, especially Mei's father, think that their becoming a little obsessed over the matter, but no one seemed to mind it that much since no one really did anything about. _

_She checked all the hallways and home rooms, but there didn't seem to be any sign of Mei. Perhaps she still had a lot of homework to do and went home early. Mei had been acting strange ever since the D-reaper incident. She was once good friends with Takato due to the fact that they both loved Digimon, but once rumors broke that Takato had a Digimon, she became a little more distant from him. And when she saw him fighting as Gallantmon in the news, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Now she didn't want anything to do with the boy or his Digimon partner, and Jikan just couldn't tell why. She'd think that Mei would have been happy for Takato, but now she almost had the impression that Mei was jealous. But it couldn't be, right? This is Mei after all! She's a good friend._

_Knowing for sure that Mei had went home, Jikan decided against staying in the school when she didn't have to. So, she went home with a heavy heart as she was unable to be with Mei yet again since the D-reaper incident. From the corner of her eye she could see a black haired boy with a pair of sunglasses on his fore head, and green eyes. He wore a blue long-sleeved shirt under red t-shirt, and also wore blue jeans. He also had green sneakers on. He looked over in her direction and she quickly looked the other way trying to hide a blush from him before heading to the exit. She glanced back to see if he was still there, but, to her relief, he was gone. It's not like she didn't like him or anything. On the contrary, she had strong feelings for the boy, but she couldn't tell what._

_She shrugged it off and began her somewhat short journey home when she saw a large explosions of green light towards the direction of Shaun's house. She gazed around the street she was on before noticing that no one else seemed to see it, and walked went to that direction as calmly as she could so that people wouldn't be alarmed. When she got there, she was surprised to see a large crater in the middle of the side walk, and no one else seemed alarmed by it! Didn't they see any of this? She shrugged the question out of her mind and ran over to the crater, and because of this people thought that she had suddenly disappeared. Despite this, they continued their normal routine without the least bit of disturbance. She, however, returned the favor by not paying any mind to this at all. _

_When she climbed into the crater, she saw a rather strange looking creature that looked more like a clock then anything else. It had areas of silver and gold on its arms, legs, and the rim around its face. Its face was white with the the three numbers: 6, 9, and 12 on the designated spots as if it were on a normal clock. It also had the number 3, but it was somewhat cracked of by a large hole that revealed its left eye. The eye was closed right now due to the fact that the creature was unconscious, but, if it were open, the girl would be able to see that it was a blood red eye. On top of its head was what looked like a golden screw that looked like something she would use to make one of her toys work when she was a kid. Its noes was yellow with a magenta clock hand and a blue clock hand, both looking rather bended at the moment. It had a red wire and a blue wire, both on the right arm that connected with a golden bell of which looked like something on an alarm clock. At this point, due to the fact that it fell from the sky it seems, the creature had many scratches and dents all around the body, and, need less to say,the situation didn't look very good._

_She gasped when she noticed that the creature was very unresponsive, and tried to wake it up by lifting up its arm, which caused the one eye to open up after blinking a couple times. The eye seemed to be gazing around the area before its gaze rested on her. "Who... are... you...?" it asked the shy girl weakly. She nodded respectfully before responding, "My name is Jikan Teishi. I seem to be the only one who noticed your fall. Are you alright?" The creature attempted on getting up but failed. The girl tried to assist it, but it insisted, "I'm... fine. Really. My name... is Clockmon... I'm a Digimon, and I'm supposed to be your partner." He grunted after finishing his sentence. She lifted his (I don't know what gender it is, but I'm going to assume that its a guy.) arm to see if she could help him. Then she asked, "What happened that made you like this Clockmon?" She managed to lean his large body against the wall of the crater and made sure that he was as comfortable as possible while he explained._

"_It all started while I was in the Digital World," he began. "Apocalymon had reformed from more deleted evil Digimon, and the destruction of the D-reaper didn't seem to help the matter. Even though he was in his Mega level, he seemed as though he was preparing to digivolve even further. So the other data and vaccine Digimon and I, despite my belief in not getting involved with either side, desperately tried to fight off the virus Digimon that were working with this evil. But alas, we were defeated by the dark creature, and now he's absorbed even more Digimon that he himself had defeated. I tried to save them, but one of my friends, Ginryumon, sacrificed himself to save me, and the impact caused a portal to this world to appear causing me to get sucked in-" The large Digimon grunted in pain before continuing. "The last thing I saw of my home was my friend being absorbed by Apoclymon."_

_One the story was finished, the girl could only stare at Clockmon with sympathy. "Oh, I'm so sorry that happened. Ginryumon must have been a really good friend." Clockmon nodded weakly and sadly before muttering "Yeah... Better than I was." Jikan caught only a tiny bit of what he said. "What did you say?" Clockmon flinched in surprise before saying, "Oh... it was nothing... thank you for being here with me... but I must give you something before my time runs out..." He weakly opened the hand that Jikan wasn't lifting and revealed what looked like a tag a crest from the TV show of Digimon she watched ever since she got interested in the card game. But the symbol on this one looked nothing like the other ones. "What's this?" she asked. Clockmon slowly pointed at the item as he responded, "That is the Crest of Time. It allows you to control time a little bit... but it's not very powerful right now. You will need to use this one day, but be careful. Tampering... tampering with time... is very dangerous. If... if you aren't... careful... you may ruin time... itself." _

_This caused the girl's eyes to widen as she gazed at the crest. Then she placed the crest around her neck like the original Digi-Destined used to, and attempted on dragging the data type Digimon out of the hole. Suddenly, Clockmon started grunting in pain, and this caused Jikan to jump in alarm. "Clockmon!" She screamed. "Clockmon, what's wrong?" Clockmon slowly placed his robotic hand on her shoulder as tears started to form in her eyes. "Please..." he coughed. "Please... avenge me... and the other Digimon... that were destroyed by Apocalymon... don't let him digivolve... please Jikan... please do everything in your power to save my world... and yours. I'm sorry... I had to go... so soon... but... I can't hold... on any longer. Good...bye." _

_And with that, she could see her hand through his arm as he started to fade. "No, Clockmon! Clockmon don't die! I can save you!" But after she said that Clockmon disappeared into little bits of data that was unable to be reconfigured. This caused the girl to scream in agony as she ran towards the direction of her home. She ran faster and sobbed harder as she grew closer to her house. She saw that her parents weren't home. Probably went out to dinner or something, but his brother, Kaiba, was the only one home to see his big sister run into her room in complete distress. Kaiba had brown hair (you don't need me to tell you that it's short, do you?) with blue eyes. He wore a greenish yellow shirt with long sleeves that rolled up to his elbows. He wore blue jeans, and brown sneakers. He also had a watch on his wrist that was pretty accurate at telling time the moment he got it. The second he saw this, he ran right by the girl to see what the problem was. "Jikan?!" Kaiba asked in confusion. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?" _

_The girl looked at her little brother and started sniffing before she explained her said tail. She told him everything, from the green light, to meeting Clockmon, to finding out about Apocalymon, to Clockmon's death. She even told him about the crest around her neck, but when she showed the crest it caused Kaiba's watch to react strangely. Then Jikan was enveloped by a large amount of white light, but Kaiba seemed a little too preoccupied by the glitching of his watch to notice. The unfamiliar sensation caused her to scream in horror as she felt herself being taken to a different location. _

_She suddenly found herself back at the spot where she had found Clockmon unconscious, but the crater wasn't there anymore. Suddenly she heard a loud noise, and looked toward the sky to see that Clockmon was still falling. Then she looked to see that her Crest of Time started to glow, and that's when she realized that she had traveled through time! She didn't know how or why she was able to do so, but she did. She looked back up at the falling Digimon and realized that she had a chance to save him! So she ran as fast as her legs could take her down the street as her gaze was focused on one house. She knew it was a long shot, but the crest seemed to glow more and more as she approached the house she was looking for. As she approached the house she looked and saw the name 'Takumi' written on the door post. Yep. This was Shaun's house alright. But she looked to the driveway to see that none of the cars were there. 'Oh, please be home!' she thought._

_She knew that he'd probably end up not knowing what to do, but he was the only one she could turn to right then. Since she was the only one who saw the explosion, none of the people walking by would believe her. But knowing that Shaun knows about the existence of Digimon more than most people, and his willingness to help, she knew that Shaun would at least be willing to help, and that's all she needed right now. So she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. _

**End of Flashback**

Jikan was interrupted from her thoughts by a familiar explosion of green light, this time being much closer due to the fact that it was close to Shaun's house. Shaun turned to her friend and said, "Come on! Let's check that out!" Jikan nodded. "That's Clockmon." Shaun faced Jikan with an expression of disbelief. "What?" He responded. "But that's not possible! How do you know that that thing is Clockmon when it hasn't even landed on earth yet?" Jikan took off her crest and showed it to the boy. "I was given this crest, called the Crest of Time, and I was told by Clockmon that I needed to use it one day. Apparently it was much sooner than he even expected. I know this may be hard to believe, but I think that this Crest of Time allowed me to travel through time a little bit." After saying that, she placed the Crest around her neck once more to see the reaction of the boy.

Despite this occurrence being unheard of outside the science fiction movies he'd always watch on Saturday mornings, he was able to believe every word that the girl was saying. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he'd known about Digimon for a long time now, and that with them things aren't always as it seems. Either way Jikan was relieved when he said, "Alright, I believe you. But if what you say is the truth, then that Digimon might know a thing or two about the essence of time itself! How are we gonna be able to help a Digimon like that?"

Jikan would have responded, if she had anything to say, but she had nothing to say. She knew just how accurate Shaun was with that statement, and she didn't exactly have a plan to save Clockmon or anything. But all she knew right now was that Clockmon needed help right now and that they were the only ones that could right now. As they were brainstorming through various ideas, Dorimon started hopping around saying, "I found him! I found him!" The two children ran over to the fuzzy Digimon with excitement and hope. "Alright, which direction, buddy?" the boy asked. Dorimon nodded and started hopping towards the direction motioning the two children to follow him.

The children obediently complied with the creature's request, and followed him as best as they could before reaching their destination. The same crater rested in the spot right where Jikan had seen it the first time, but this time she had a chance to save the Digimon resting in the crater. At the same time, though, neither one of the children had the foggiest clue on how to save the poor thing. Then an idea struck the one with goggles. "Dorimon!" Jikan glanced at Shaun with a gaze of confusion clear on her face. "Dorimon? What about him?" she asked curiously. Shaun shuffled his hands through his pockets and finds the digital device, the D-arc, that he found in his room while feeding Doriomon. "Dorimon is my Digimon partner, see? This device looks extremely similar to Takato's, and I think it works the same way too. Do you have any cards from that little card game you and Mei play all the time?"

Jikan blinked before checking her pockets and, finding that she did have a full pack, she nodded. Shaun smiled. "Then we might be able to use one of those cards to allow Dorimon to heal Clockmon. Sound like a good idea to you?" Jikan shrugged unconvinced. "But I have yet to see an attack that allows a Digimon to heal an enemy." Jikan replied. "I think that the only chance we have of save Clockmon is if we can somehow turn him back into a Digi-Egg without killing him." The two started pondering as Jikan started checking through her cards as fast as possible, but didn't seem to know what to do.

Then, an idea struck Shaun. It was a long shot, but it could work. "What if the answer does lie in attacking it?" he asked. Jikan narrowed her eyes. "What are you implying?" she asked. Shaun folded his arms while smirking. "I'm saying, that if the only way to save him is by turning him back into a Digi-Egg, then why not try it the old fashioned way?" Jikan placed both hands on her hips. "Shaun," she sighed. "You know very well that Digimon die in the real world. Takato told you that didn't he? So why are you saying we should destroy it now? You're not suggesting that..." She paused as she processed this in her thoughts. "But if Dorimon did that-!" "Jikan!" Shaun interrupted. Jikan gasped a bit as Shaun gave her a stern look.

The boy took a deep breath and exhaled as he replied, "We have no other choice. We have to at least try." Jikan shook the negative thoughts out of her mind and nodded. Shaun then turned to his Digimon partner and instructed, "When you defeat Clockmon, I want to see if, instead of absorbing his data, see if you can manually reconfigure it." This shocked the small Digimon. Was that even possible? Could a Digimon really save another Digimon by reconfiguring manually? Or was this just a hoax? Either way, Dorimon knew he had to at least try, so he nodded in agreement with his Tamer. Shaun nodded at his Digimon as well and approached the Digimon. "Clockmon!" He called which caught the Digimon's attention.

"I know this may seem like we're attacking you," he continued. "But we need to turn you back into a Digi-Egg to save you!" Clockmon sat up slightly, "Who are you...?" he asked weakly. Shaun nodded. "My name is Shaun Takumi. A friend of mine, Jikan, came from the future with the Crest of Time in order to inform me of you. I apologize if this doesn't work, but just know that this may have been the only way of saving you. Please understand that we are here to help, even if we fail." There wasn't a response at first, which brought up fear in the children. Fear that they may have been too late. But then Shaun saw the slight nod in approval as he gave the boy the Crest of Time. "If this doesn't work," he said. "Give this to the Jikan of this time. Other wise put it on my Digi-Egg. She will be coming soon."

Shaun nodded and turned to face Jikan. "Give me the first card you got." Jikan obeyed as she threw the said card to Shaun. His face brightened. BlackGuilmon! This just might work. "Alright, here goes nothing!" he yells as he prepared to swipe the card. "Digi Modify! BlackGuilmon's Virus Breath activate." Once he finished swiping the card, a black energy started forming in the young Digimon's mouth and it came out in a purple flame."Virus Breath!" he yelled. The second the attack made impact, the clock Digimon dispersed into little pieces of data that caused the girl to gasp in horror. "Now Dorimon!" Shaun , the Digimon was not meant to do such a job, and Jikan felt as though there was nothing they could do. Dorimon tried and tried, but it just didn't know how to reconfigure Digimon. So, with a look of lost hope, the children could only stare as their efforts had been proven fruitless.

But suddenly, a red light enveloped Clockmon's data, and the three young ones started witnessing the small particles fuse together into a small egg shaped item. The two children stared down at an equally surprised Dorimon. "Did you do that, buddy?" he asked. Dorimon shook his head. "I don't think so." he replied. "Hooray!" The three of them heard a high pitched voice chime. They all turned to see a small white Digimon with a red triangle on its forehead which was surrounded by smaller black triangles that were all positioned correctly. It also had sections of purple on both of its ears, hands and feet. It had green eyes that would pierce through your soul, and a stubby white tail.

The two children gasped in excitement. "It's Calumon!" Jikan squealed in excitement as the small Digimon's forehead stopped glowing as Calumon approached his new friends cheerfully. "Hiya! I heard you were trying really hard to help Clockmon, so I thought that I might as well help too!" As the small Digimon said this it flew at the direction towards the school. "Okay, I gonna go play somewhere else now. Bye bye!" The children and Dorimon blinked as Calumon departed from their presence. "He saves a Digimon's life and just walks away like nothing happened?" Jikan pondered as Shaun snickered. "I know Takato said that Calumon's weird but this is ridiculous!"

The two humans snapped out of their trance as they saw the Jikan from Shaun's time approaching them. "Hurry! She's coming!" he whispered. "I mean you're coming! Oh you know what I mean! Hurry!" Jikan quickly placed Clockmon's Digi-Egg back into the crater as the girl from that time approached the crater. Just when Shaun thought that Jikan's future was going to be caught, she vanished. The real Jikan gasped as she was suddenly wearing the Crest of Time when she picked up the Digi-Egg. She held out her hand as something else started to glow, and, before she knew it, she was holding the same device that Shaun used to save Clockmon! '...Wait, how do I remember this?' she thought.

She shook her head, wiping the thought out of her mind, and walk towards the boy who'd helped save Clockmon. "Thank you for helping me save Clockmon Shaun. I didn't think that plan was even possible, but you were right. Even though Dorimon wasn't able to do the job, I should have known that there's a Digimon somewhere that would be able to do it." Shaun nodded. "I think you got yourself a partner, too." Jikan smiled at Clockmon's Digi-Egg. "Before I time traveled, Clockmon told me that the reason the he was distressed was because of this Digimon called Apocalymon. I've never heard of a Digimon with a name like that before, but I think we should look up more on him just in case Takato and the others don't know about this Digimon."

Shaun nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if there's a bad Digimon out there then Takato really needs to know about it. I'll try looking for Takato and Henry while you look for Rika and Jeri, alright?" Jikan nodded. "I'll also pay a visit to Mei house just in case she knows anything about Apocalymon." Shaun smiled in approval. "Sounds like a good idea! If we find them, we'll all meet at Guilmon's hide out, okay?" "Sounds good to me!" Jikan answered as they went their separate ways for the night. "Alright, see you later Jikan!" Dorimon hopped on top of Shaun's head once more as he went home bound. He knew very well that having a Digimon had a lot of responsibilities tied to it, but could this Apocalymon really exist? And if he does, can they stop him?

Author's note: I realize that they keep finding Digimon in craters, but I promise you that not everyone will find their Digimon this way. I think that it might just be Shaun a Jikan, but I can't guarantee it. I know for sure that none of the characters I made up will find it that way, so...

Anyway, this story is obviously not even close to being over, but as people can already tell, school is among us. Because of this, I won't be able to put in chapters very quickly, and even if I do, they may seem a bit rushed. Sorry if this one did, but the time travel concept is a bit confusing, so please bear with me.


End file.
